Pink Blurs
by charleegirl
Summary: Tylokka fluffyansty fic i beleive. By the way i take requests!It also features KataangZumaiTokko.
1. Chapter 1

Pink Blurs

**I don't own, Avatar or its fans but one day I will own both mwah hahahahahahaha!**

It was just past midnight and Sokka awoke to a rock smacking him in the head, he abruptly pulled half his body up so he sat in his sleeping bag. The warrior looked around but couldn't see anything but a river, some grass, Toph's tent, Zuko, Aang and Katara sleeping. Aang and Katara were sleeping a little to close for his liking be he decided to leave them. He had almost convinced himself he imagined it when he heard a faint giggle; he quickly spun himself around to only just catch a glimpse of pink. Sokka wondered what it was and followed it through the forest's trees. As the pink darted quickly in and out of the trees Sokka only just managed to keep it on his visual radar. He was naturally curious as to what the pink blurs could possibly be so he ran as fast as his feet would carry him until the pink stopped, Sokka brought his pace right down to a slow walk he eventually found himself at a River Bank out under the stars.

"Tylee?"

"Yaha" Tylee replied.

"Wa-What are you doing?"

"I thought I mite come and see you" She said with a cute little smile.

"Well why would you run? Why didn't you just talk to me? And….hey why did you throw rocks at me?"

"Wow do you always ask this many questions?" She asked leaving Sokka dumbstruck and not waiting for an answer she continued "Well the reason I ran was because I knew if we were meant to speak tonight fate would make you follow me he he and it was funnier to throw rocks at you than to wake you any other way"

"So why did you wanna see me? Are you kidnapping me?" He cried drastically waving his arms about in defense poses.

"No don't be silly 'Silly', I just wanted to finally talk to you seeing as we have been chasing you for a while now and we were never properly introduced"

"Well that's understandable, But how do I know you telling the truth?" He kept his guard up.

Tylee grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled his head into hers and kissed him. He let his arms drop to his sides.

"Oooooh and also I have come with grave news, Azula knows about the eclipse! She is reporting the news back to her father at sunrise Aang must stop her!"

"How does she know? And why are you telling me this?"

"I just want the war to be over, I want to do good in the world and I want more moments like these" She smiled.

"I'm that alluring huh?" he smirked.

"Promise me you will tell Aang"

"I will"

And with that she went to dart of back into the forest, but Sokka grabbed her hand

"Thank you Tylee"

"Don't mention it… Oh what's your star sign?"

"Cancer why?

"Hmmmm Leo, Cancer it can happen"

"Huh?"

And she was gone.

Sokka took ages to find his way back to camp but when he got back covered in tree leaves and scratches he had some big news to tell the gang.

**A/N – Hmmmm did you like I think I will continue it but who knows I may need encouragement so continue YAY? Or NAY? I think this pairing is fun I only wish I could write it well. If I continue the chapters may be short I'm sorry but if ideas are put in I may be able to make em longer, I do have a few myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Blurs

**I don't own the Avatar, but I do own this nail polish! Woooot!**

"Wake up you guys!" Sokka screamed and the rest of the gang bolted up right in shock.

"What is it Sokka" Katara asked still obviously partially asleep. Katara looked down to where her hand was as did Aang and they realized they were practically holding hands, both drew them away quickly, neither had realized the had been sleeping so close together, both felt a flood of embarrassment come over them leading to their cheeks turning red.

Sokka quickly recounted the story of how Tylee came to see him making it clear without saying that she kissed him specifically that she did.

"And she said at sunrise they will be leaving to tell her father the news!" Sokka finished enthusiastically.

They all knew what had to be done so they saddled up Appa and within minutes were in the air. To everyone else Zuko seemed to be acting rather strangely, but to Toph who almost noticed the obvious about everything Zuko did quickly acknowledged it was because they would have to face his sister possibly for the final time ever.

_Well this is it. Time to face your demons, well one of them._

_I wonder why Mai didn't come see me like Tylee did Sokka, Oh well it's not important… but still._ Zuko kept his thoughts to himself.

"So how can we stop her from eventually telling your dad with out" Aang to a big gulp "Killing her"

"We can't" Zuko replied in Union with Toph.

"Oh"

All went silent for the next half hour. They were almost at their target destination Azula. Tylee had told Sokka their hideout location and also mentioned she probably won't know what hit her, but Zuko knew this wouldn't make much difference. Azula was a crazed bender with a taste for blood she doesn't care what she does or who she steps on in the process to do it and that's how she has always been. More importantly who she has always been 'Azula the prodigy bender'.

"There that's where she'll be" Sokka whispered and pointed down to a little building aloofly hidden beneath trees.

"When it all comes down to it she has to be stopped you got that" Zuko said coldly.

Aang didn't want Katara to leave Appa, If Azula got her he was surely going to go into the Avatar state.

"Katara stay here" Sokka said.

"What! You're kidding me right?" She replied in a loud whisper.

"Well if he is your still not coming Katara, I'm sorry you would be jeopardizing the mission"

"What? I can fight, better than boomerang boy over there!"

"Look please leave it"

"Why?"

"Because he loves you! Now can we please get this over and done with" Zuko whispered in an agitated tone leaving Aang and Katara in shock.

**A/N – I think I'll have to continue this one it's a bit of a cliffy and stuff, I added some Kataang/Tokko/Zumai**

**But its still a Tylokka. It was just a fill in chapter.**

**Keep commenting and reading of course. Ideas would be good too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katara was shocked to here the news from Zuko of all people and was sick of people dangling that line in front of her. Of course they didn't know she felt that way about him and that it hurt when they got her hopes up. Little did she know Aang really did love her and when Zuko said it, he said it in full truth, but Katara didn't see it that way.

"I'm sick of you guys saying that! Aang does not love me!" She said sadly "Even ask him. It's not funny, Go on tell them"

Aang knew the real truth but whether to lie about it or not was a mystery. He sat there on Appa's head thinking hastily, _Do I tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same, I could lie and say no, but I don't want her thinking I don't when I most certainly do!_

Aang didn't realize he had been thinking for so long everyone was looking at him.

"Well I… Ah I Kinda do" He confirmed to The Gang.

"See!" She protested "…Wait what?"

" I I do love you"

"You do?" A blush started to creep upon her cheeks luckily it was still dark and know one could see.

To Sokka the whole ordeal reminded him of Tylee for some strange reason when ever the word love was mentioned her face flashed before his eyes.

"Ok enough of the awkward silence can we please get to the ground? Katara you're staying and that's final!" Sokka stated.

Aang nodded in approval. Katara was in a daze as it was so she just agreed.

"I think you should stay too Toph it's not my place to say I know, But well people need you and Katara could do with some emotional support" Zuko added.

Toph was surprised to here this from Zuko and considered objecting but he was right Katara wouldn't stay here by herself so she just nodded in slight appreciation.

They landed Appa leaving the girls on him, the boys hoped off.

"Bye" Aang said and he waved to Katara who silently waved back until she finally came to terms to what was happening just as the boys began to walk off. Katara flew off the side of Appa's saddle and ran over to Aang and gave him a huge hug.

"Good luck" She said.

Aang smiled "I'll see you soon"

"You better"

"Katara stay!" Sokka said pointing to Appa.

Katara got back on Appa who began to rise into the air.

"Remember the signal for when we want you is this" Aang did a funny little whistle.

"Got it" Toph confirmed.

And they flew off into some trees.

Zuko, Sokka and Aang began to sneak up onto the little hut.

"You guys don't act like Tylee told us anything ok fight her as you would normal but don't hurt her ok"

"Ok"

"Very well"

Aang blasted down the door with a fire bending move Zuko had taught him and all three of them trooped in.

"Azula Tylee where under attack" Mai Screamed.

Tylee and Azula came out from around a corner and got into fighting positions.

"Hello brother what a pleasant surprise" Azula looked around at them "I see you brought friends"

Sokka looked over at Tylee and gave her a thankful gesture with his eyes, she tried not to smile but couldn't help here self and let out a bit of a grin.

"There's no where to run Azula, you have two choices banish your ways of evil or fight me till the death!" Zuko spat coldly.

"Ha ha me evil now where would you get that impression, I'm just a daughter obeying her daddy and doing what's right for our nation, a lot more than some are that's for sure"

"Azula you're sick, so many have died already at the hands of the fire nation, at the hands of you!"

"Yes well that is rather unfortunate, just like your honor"

"Ahhhhh!" Zuko attacked with a fist of fire.

The battle began to rage three on three, Tylee had begun to battle Sokka, Zuko battled Azula and Mai fought Aang.

Sokka threw a few dodgy punches as did Tylee, trying to make the battle look a little real for any spectators Tylee disabled Sokka's arm. Sokka wanted to be alone with her so he pretended to run away in fear of being killed, he ran out the door into the dark. Once they were out of clear view of Azula and Mai Sokka grabbed Tylee's hand and led her into some dense bush land.

"Wow it seems to be going well" Sokka smugly spoke these words as if it were just a set play date.

"Yea" Tylee puffed and panted from all the running.

"So we have time to kill before you can bind me up and take me back as your catch of the day…what ever shall we do?"

"Well fist ill un disable your arm" She said "There you go good as new" And her face lit up.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh was I smiling? At nothing in particular, just the good things"

"Like?"

"Me and you" She said.

"Are you going to make me where a dress?"

"No why would I do that? your so funny"

"Just old experience"

"Oh right…if you have a girlfriend Sokka that's fine I mean we can still be friends"

"No I don't have an old girlfriend, I have a new one" He said.

Tylee felt her heart drop.

"Yeah she, is cute, Bubbly, Adores me although being with her is dangerous I can't stop thinking about her. I love everything about her from her pink clothes, to Chi blocking tactics. I'm very glad she cart wheeled into my life" He finished.

Tylee threw his arms around him "hmmm nothing I can't beat then ay?" She joked.

Sokka kissed her on the lips "Nothing at all"

"It'll be good once Azula learns the error of her ways wont it?"

"Learns?" He replied.

"Huh?"


End file.
